


Scrap pile

by dentedsky



Series: On Hiatus [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Romance, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my collection of abandoned, unfinished and discontinued homin fics.  They were started and then stopped when I lost interest in them. Perhaps treat them as stand-alone short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gym fic

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was posted to my journal BrokenFalling in 2012. It was originally going to be a prostitute!Changmin fic with Yunho as his high class client. The scenes where they meet were inspired by a gym photoshoot Tohoshinki did together, as well as a story my friend told me about a guy she met at the gym, much in the same way.

Twelve sets of dead lifts followed by another set of squats, an extra ten kilograms on the bar. Then he’ll get Kyuhyun to spot him for the chest pump before going to the bicep curl. This week he thought about increasing his weights.

Changmin laid down on the bench and gripped the long bar and took in a deep breath. He always had to remind himself to breathe steadily and regularly.

Kyuhyun leaned over the bar and jiggled his eyebrows to indicate that he was ready to spot and Changmin tightened his grip and lifted. Around him other gym members talked quietly and Changmin could also hear the clinking sounds of metal and the pop music that was playing through the speakers and on the television screens.

Minho came into his peripheral vision, mouth twisted with nervousness.

Changmin grit his teeth as he pushed the bar up, then lowered it down. “What’s the matter?” Kyuhyun asked Minho. Then he gave Minho a knowing look, belatedly understanding. “Is it that guy?”

Changmin was listening but he was trying hard not to get distracted. The bar was heavy and took most of his concentration and all of his energy. “Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Changmin practically snapped, words gritted out through clenched teeth. He was impatient with Minho’s constant dilly-dallying over some guy he hadn’t even met.

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho and Ryeowook all hung out at the same gym together, an expensive place that they could barely afford but felt necessary in their otherwise hardworking lives. For two months now Minho had watched one particular gym-goer from afar, sighing and mooning at him from across the room. The man - who none of them knew the name of so Kyuhyun had named him ‘Gunarms’– was, in Changmin’s own quiet, unsaid opinion, tall, muscular and very, very handsome.

“Yeah, I will,” Minho answered Changmin, eyes shifty.

Changmin rolled his own eyes. They’d already been through this a number of times. He grunted, pushing the bar up with difficulty; his muscles burned to the point of almost-collapse, his limbs screaming at him to stop. He kept going, wanting his muscles to rip in order for them to repair and get larger. He wanted to have bigger shoulders and arms – had wanted it since he was a teenager – but a small part of him knew he had been trying extra hard lately... in the last two months especially.

“How many more have I got to go?” he grunted at Kyuhyun.

“What? Oh. Um, I lost count.”

Changmin grunted in annoyance and aimed to place the bar on its holder, Kyuhyun’s hands shooting out to help him. He slowly sat up, grabbed his towel and wiped his face.

Kyuhyun was watching the man across the room surreptitiously. Changmin too snuck a look while his towel was pressed to his mouth.

Today the object of Minho’s affection was wearing a white sports singlet top and a pair of plain knee-length basketball shorts. His hair was naturally styled and messy and he was smiling wide as he spoke to a gym-mate, skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes. His friend said something and Gunarms threw his head back and barked out a laugh loud enough for Changmin to hear him across the crowded gym floor.

He really did have nice arms.

As far as Changmin was aware the guy didn’t even know Changmin even existed. Not that it would matter; one of his best friends had a crush on him and that was enough of a reason for Changmin to stay away.

“You should talk to him today,” Changmin told Minho as he tore his eyes away and reached for his water bottle. “Just go over and say hi.”

Minho fidgeted. “I can’t now, he’s talking to someone.”

Kyuhyun snorted and went to go on the nearest ab curl machine. Changmin gulped water from his water bottle and gave Minho a look that was half shrewd and half pitying. “Do you want me to go talk to him for you?” he asked kindly.

The look Minho gave Changmin was wide-eyed and exaggerated, shaking his head furiously. “No no no no no hyung please don’t. In fact,” – his mouth twisted uncertainly – “please don’t talk to him at all, please.”

Changmin blinked up at him.

Minho looked genuinely distressed as he twisted one finger in the grip of his other hand. “Please don’t even look at him, go near him – and definitely don’t smile at him.”

Changmin was too bewildered to come up with a scathing reply along the lines of, I’ll do what I please, thanks very much; instead he just stared at Minho, one eyebrow raising itself as Changmin only got more confused. “What – what?”

Minho shifted his weight to the other foot. “You can’t smile at him hyung, ‘cause when you smile your mouth goes all wide and your teeth are all straight and white and you show your gums and your eyes go cat-like and you look cute despite the fact that your eyes don’t even match. I mean, you should look retarded but you don’t, you look sweet and I’ve seen the way men look at you when you smile at them, like something in their eyes lights up. Oh god.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Don’t smile at him, he’ll fall for you, I know he will.”

Changmin couldn’t help the blush that crept across his cheeks. He had never heard this kind of thing from Minho before and it was embarrassing to say the least. Minho was one of his best friends but he was also his ex boyfriend. They’d had a short-lived affair that had ended with a text message that had said, “Let’s be friends,” and then Changmin unexpectedly following through on that promise.

But mostly he was embarrassed to hear it because no one had ever told him this before.

He’d always thought he was kind of weird looking. Not ugly per se, but just plain odd. 

*

 

That was the frustrating thing about Minho – social and easy-going but when he liked someone, he went in on himself, all shy.

It was a normal occurrence how he and Changmin had met: in the club, drunk, bathroom make-out before taking it back to Changmin's flat. Followed by Changmin trying to be adventurous with licking jam off Minho's nipples and Minho trying get Changmin to top him, only to cry out in pain when Changmin tried, and in the end they’d ended up a sticky mess, and not in that post-orgasmic way, either.

Lying on the bed, naked, cocks going flacid, they both looked at each other at the same time -

Then burst out laughing.

(They had been laughing so loud they'd woken Kyuhyun up, the other man pounding his fist and shouting though the bedroom wall to shut the fuck up.)

Changmin and Minho were fast friends after that, even going so far as to allow Minho to move in with him in his room in order to save on rent.

With Kyuhyun and Ryeowook that made four young men squashed into a two bedroom apartment in the middle of Seoul.

While Changmin loved Minho in his own platonic way, the way Minho spent two months mooning over some guy in a gym he had never met before set his teeth on edge. “Just talk to him!” he'd snapped once, causing Minho to glare at Changmin with hurt in his eyes, before slinking off, tail between his legs.

Despite Changmin's impatience he would stick to his word and not talk to the object of Minho's desire. The universe had other ideas, however.

They'd gone onto the gym floor and to the treadmills for their five-minute cardio warm-up before they’d hit the weights. Changmin started with an easy walk before realising he'd left his towel in his locker, and went to fetch it.

Only he'd left his keycard on the machine. Without it he couldn't open his locker – or the clear glass doors back into the room.

Banging on the glass door and waving frantically did nothing to get his friends' attention. Kyuhyun and Minho were chatting, Ryeowook had his earphones stuffed in his ears and they were all facing away from the doors.

He looked to the side of the room – and caught another man's eyes.

Changmin looked away immediately and thought about ignoring him or going back to reception to get a staff member or – but it was too late. That guy Minho had a crush on was already walking over, lips turned up into a polite yet amused smile. Up close like this, Changmin was able to note the exact shade of his dark brown hair, the scar below his left eye, (hot, thought Changmin, I like scars) and the beauty spot above his lip. The man caught Changmin's eyes – they looked at one another through the glass – and then he was pressing the button and the doors were sliding open.

“Thanks,” said Changmin, as he side-stepped past him into the room. He wasn't supposed to talk to him, but he had to thank him, it was good manners. He avoided his eyes.

“No problem,” said the other man, still with that small smile. His body language was friendly and open. “Um.” He hesitated. “What's your name?”

Touched, Changmin looked up and smiled. “Changmin,” he answered, before realising his mistake.

Minho had specifically asked him not to smile.

“And you?” Changmin asked, because he had to – there were social niceties that needed expressing – he couldn't not.

“Yunho,” said Yunho, eyes holding Changmin's with a kind of soft affection.

“Nice to meet you,” said Changmin, honest, bowing.

“And you,” said Yunho. “What do you do?”

Changmin, who had been about to walk away and hide among the machines, was caught off guard. The conversation had started awkward and had only gotten worse. It was hard enough for Changmin to socially interact with strangers on a good day; but this man was attractive, and showing interest – and Changmin didn't mean to be attracted to him but he was.

“What do I do?” Changmin blurted. “Uh. Odd jobs here and there,” he told him, which was true – he had about four part time jobs. It's just that saying 'odd jobs' made him sound unemployed. He blushed. “And you?”

“Uh,” Yunho hesitated. He glanced to the side and back again as if he were suddenly looking for an escape from the conversation. “I'm a lawyer.”

“Ok.” Changmin nodded, firmly aware that they were on complete different ends of the social scale. Changmin could imagine this glorious man in a suit during weekdays, probably on the tennis court on the weekends and having cocktails with clients and work associates on Friday nights.


	2. Coffee shop fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally going to be a Coffee Prince inspired pretend boyfriends trope fic.

Changmin read his Business Korea magazine as he shuffled up the line. Eight o’clock in the morning and the coffee shop was packed full of half-asleep business men and women fingering their phones and looking harried. “Let me get your coffee for you!” Minho had protested on his first day as Changmin’s personal assistant, over-eager with his words and his eyes and his hair all gelled up.

“No,” Changmin had said, “I’ll get it myself.”

Later, Changmin had overheard Siwon tell Minho that Changmin purchasing his own coffee was not out of the goodness of his heart. “Our boss has a crush on the barrister,” Siwon had laughed.

“Oh,” said Minho, looking stunned. Then, “Is she hot?”

“...I’m sure it’s just a man-crush,” said Siwon.

“I can bloody-well hear you,” grumped Changmin, coming out from his lurking place behind the corner. “Get back to work.”


	3. Entity Relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the year 999 AT – nine hundred and ninety-nine years After Termination – and the city of Seven is as prosperous as ever, and at the heart of it, sits the great Tower of Babel, with Yunho and Changmin at its centre. Then comes an unknown signal from the vastness, and a prophecy from an age long past, and the impossible: a human is seen. With crew and ship and Changmin by his side, Yunho ventures into the Lost Cities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distant sequel to Thrice Phased. It was inspired by Catch Me and Humanoid music videos.

To the eyes of anyone watching, Changmin may seem to be mediating.

In fact he is doing the opposite. He stands on his throne of dark crystal block as the mist slowly rolls across the floor. Eyes closed, he raises his hands and feels for the invisible waves of data. If humans still existed, their naked eyes could not see them. But Changmin is a high class android – a Thrice Phased Elite and an Imprinted of one of the members of the Order of Babel and Keeper of Turing, in fact – and he not only sees what he needs to see, but feels the data flow through the dark, cool, basement room. He analyses, and he read/writes to memory.

An elusive piece of code that had gone out of his reach of understanding lingers on the edge. He reaches out for it. For too long it had dodged his advances – 

And takes it!

“Yah!” he yells in glee and jumps off the throne and into the knee-high mist. “So that’s what it’s for…” He trails off when he sees that his not alone in the analysis room.

Victoria had snuck in while he’d been in deep concentration. She appears rueful as she bites her lips and looks up and Changmin through her lashes. “Congratulations on solving another anomaly.”

Changmin presses his lips together and walks towards the door. As he passes her he says, with steady vitriol, “All your following me around makes you look pathetic.”

He walks away. She turns abruptly and calls out, “It’s only because I – “

The door slams shut, leaving her alone in the room.

*

Changmin walks along the high glass walkway between the towers, the crunch of recent flakes sounding under his boots. Beyond the city of Seven lie the Six Cities, and then beyond that there is endless white snow as far as even his enhanced eyes can see. The walls of this city are tall, but the walk way he traverses is high. Below, nine female droids walk through the snow and sing their Capella.

With a touch of two fingers to his wrist and a thought, his clothes disintegrate into nano-mites and then reform themselves from his analysis work gear of dark material and gold, to a tan suit and gold jacket, as he walks. He approaches the Tower of Time and enters the room. The suspended cogs in this white room slowly turn. Changmin needs to finish his work. He believes the piece of code he had solved earlier will work well with the instant transportation program, all he needs to do is write it in…

He holds his small transportation device in hand. It is a small gold device which looks like a series of cogs linked together.

*

Ten minutes later and Changmin has bodily transferred himself outside. He shuffles in the snow and blinks.

Yunho, right in front of him, looks over his shoulder at Changmin.

Changmin blinks again.

Yunho blinks back.

Changmin is suddenly shy. He looks at the device in his hand. “I hadn’t… asked for it to take me here. Ahh. Where are we?”

Yunho doesn’t answer. Changmin watches him as he looks down at his own device – a pocket watch - and rubs a thumb over its face. Now that Yunho isn’t looking at him, Changmin can take a moment to admire his beauty, to remember how lucky he is to have such a handsome partner. Changmin’s mouth twists as he tries not to smile.

They both look to the side, at the building reconstructing itself. “I’m overseeing the construction,” Yunho murmurs. Then he suddenly looks at Changmin with eyes so intense Changmin almost takes a step back. “Changdol-ah.”

“Yes?” Changmin breathes. He rolls his device between his fingers restlessly. Even after all these years, Yunho still manages to make Changmin mechanical heart beat faster, as if they are dating for the very first time.

Yunho smirks slowly and Changmin slides his eyes away shyly. “What are you doing here?” Yunho asks kindly, with a touch of mischief.

“Just – I had solved that anomaly, the one that was getting on my nerves – and I, ah – my teleportation program… I was messing around with it. And.”

“And?”

“And it brought me to you,” he answers in a rush.

Yunho drops his pocket watch, and Changmin, feeling Yunho’s eyes on him, does the same with his own device.

There’s whispers on the network:

_We don’t need these trinkets, do we, Changdol._

_No, we don’t._

_Close your eyes, baby. Hold my hand. I am always with you._

_Yes._

*

Changmin transports him and Yunho to the repair floor of Babel Tower. They end up in a room Changmin doesn’t recognise at first, because he had avoided it for almost a thousand years.

He blinks and shuffles around on his axis, and takes in the darkened walls, and the open door to the back room where new androids used to be created. Now that the technology has been improved and there are no longer any humans left to be upgraded, this room has no real use.

“This is where I died,” Changmin whispers.

“This is where you were born,” Yunho corrects.

Changmin looks at Yunho, at Yunho’s eyes glowing in the darkness. “Let’s make love in here.”

Yunho’s expression changes subtly. He’s smiling, but he looks sad. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

The corners of Yunho’s mouth drift down. “Why in this room? Do you not feel anything for it? Is it a lack of feeling that compels you to fuck me where you died?”

Changmin narrows his eyes. “I thought you said I was born in this room.”

Yunho pauses, then comes over to stand in front of Changmin, close. He grazes the back of his knuckles against Changmin’s cheek. “I’m worried, Changdol. I’m worried you don’t feel anything anymore. When you were human, you felt so many things, and it was so beautiful, like seeing rainbows where there was air.”

Changmin catches Yunho’s hand, then leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “You know me so well,” says Changmin.

“We’ve been together a long time,” agrees Yunho. “It’s like we’re – “

“- the same person,” Changmin finishes. “So why do you think I feel nothing? Has it occurred to you that I want to overwrite my feelings for this room with feelings I create when we are intimate?”

For a moment they stare straight into each other’s eyes, unmoving.

“Let’s make love on another room on this floor,” Yunho suggests.

“Fine,” Changmin agrees, pulling back, “but I still want to spice things up a bit.”

Yunho smirks, canine tooth glinting. “Have we ever made love in a repair pod?”

Changmin tilts his head to the side and does a binary search on his memory archive. He straightens. “Twice. But we have not done it in the new repair wing.”

Yunho grins and does a cute little dance. “Let’s go exploring.”

Changmin laughs, then tries to hide it. Yunho barely notices as he bounces to the door. He stops there and holds out his hand for Changmin to take. “Come, Changminnie.”


	4. What the thunder said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homin dubious consent. The middle of the night.

There was a murmur of sleepy confusion from Changmin as Yunho made the mattress dip. And then Yunho was on all fours and pushing Changmin onto his back, and Changmin was saying _No_ , but still Yunho pushed himself upon Changmin, using the weight of his body to pin Changmin down. Yunho’s lips were parted, panting, searching for the kiss, but Changmin avoided it, head turning this way and that. But he was gasping, and though he was fisting Yunho’s nightshirt, he was not pushing him away.

‘No,’ said Changmin, ‘I do not love you. I will not fuck you.’ But their open mouths were brushing, hot breaths mingling.

‘Don’t bait me,’ said Yunho, and he placed the palm of his hand against Changmin’s lips and felt Changmin’s breath come in quick, shallow intervals. Yunho was willing to bet it was partly to do with the press of his own hips against Changmin’s lower belly. He felt the taut arch of Changmin’s body, tight and on the verge of vibration like a bow string.

And Changmin was ready to launch that arrow straight into Yunho’s heart.

Yunho gave Changmin a soft _Sshhh_ and pulled away just enough to divest Changmin of his pyjama bottoms. Yunho lifted his own nightshirt up – he was not wearing any bottoms, as was his usual habit – and then he was gently pressing his sex to Changmin’s. 

Changmin had his eyes squeezed shut, and Yunho knew that despite the display of reluctance, that if Changmin did not want it, he would not be here. He would have left, struggling and yelling and running, minutes ago. With minute undulations of his hips, Yunho rubbed himself against Changmin’s cock and together they created the friction for it to feel good. So good.

And then Changmin let out a small breathy noise of pleasure. The noise shot down Yunho’s spine like a shiver, causing him to hitch his hips from his easy rhythm to something more violent. He buried his face in Changmin’s shoulder and breathed harshly, hot breath making Changmin’s pyjama top hot and wet.

He wanted skin. He wanted taste, and smell.

He tugged at the first button of Changmin’s pyjama top. “Take it off,” he grunted, impatient and turned on. Changmin did not move, but he didn’t resist as he popped the buttons, each button undone was rewarded with a kiss to Changmin’s bare skin. Soft, reverent kisses.


	5. Depressed Changmin fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is a ghost and he haunts a pessimistic Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally supposed to be a collab fic with Hongdae.

A stretcher is wheeled out at breakneck speed, as two hands strap the unconscious man down before the stretcher is pushed through the heavy doors of Emergency “Stats?” asks one of the doctors striding over to help.

 

“Hit and run, no witnesses. Found unconscious, responsive to pain. Repeat: one-forty over ninety, respiratory under ten - “

 

**One year later**

 

Changmin wants to take what is left of his life and throw it into the garbage bin. There was a point in his life when he was neat and tidy and insisted his friends use glasses to drink their beers and put coasters down for the placement of said glasses - 

 

But upon his desk is a scattering of knick-knacks: tweezers, a safety-pin, chopticks, lipgloss, a desk lamp that isn’t plugged in, a pencil and two pens (one of which doesn’t work) and a usb cable for something-or-rather he’s forgotten what. He doesn’t care what. He just doesn’t care.

 

There’s his laptop and the Internet, the great window to youtube and pornographic sites. He last washed his face yesterday and it’s starting to feel filmy and irritating. Then there’s a moment of utter boredom that keeps him both listless and yet frightened - that the real world is closing in. But he can be brave, and he can take his laptop to the lounge room, and turn on the television. The kitchen is outside his bedroom, too.

 

Perhaps tomorrow he will go get some food. Last time was over a week ago, and he’d been brave, then. With small specks of courage brought forth silently repeated affirmations, he’d washed, chosen his outfit, ate - prepared the whole day to walk out his door to go shopping.

 

He’d managed it two days’ later.

 

*

 

Shim Changmin doesn’t have any friends anymore. Which is just as well, since he recalls getting sick of them not using coasters. He’s too lazy to cook dinner so he contemplates ordering in Chinese food when he closes his eyes, falls sideways on the couch and goes to sleep.


End file.
